Shadeclan's prophecy
by TawnyInTheNight
Summary: Four kits are born, with powers that no cat knows of but Flowerpelt. She must guide her kin through the right path, and make sure not one of them veers off the path. (will have fighting, blood gore etc, and romance,)
1. The birth of the Prophecy

SHADECLAN

Leader: Froststar- A gray tom with dark green eyes.

Deputy: Gingertail- A light cream tom with a dark ginger tail. (Amber eyes.)

Medicine Cat: Flowerpelt- Lilac she-cat with dark green eyes.

Medicine Cat Aprentice: (Not one for now)

Warriors:

Sparrowclaw- A black tom with yellow eyes. (Apprentice; Moonpaw)

Spiderfur- A black and white she-cat with amber eyes. (Apprentice; Berrypaw.)

Cloudstripe- A light gray tabby tom with white stripes and piercing blue eyes.

Leaf-fur- A cream she-cat black stripes on her back and sides like the lines of a leaf. (Brown eyes. Apprentice; Cherrypaw.)

Brackenpelt- A dark brown tom with a long, fluffy pelt and dark amber eyes.

Blacknose- A brown tabby tom with dark midnight blue eyes and a black nose.

Robinsong- A light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes. (Apprentice; Graypaw.)

Jayclaw- A thick pelted blue-gray tom with green eyes and large claws.

Shadowfoot- A gray tom with three white paws and a black paw. ( Amber eyes.)

Icewhisker- A white tom with icy blue eyes. (Apprentice; Ripplepaw.)

Rowantail- A light brown and cream tom with a russet tail, and deep gray eyes.

Russetlegs- A dark ginger cream she-cat with dark ginger legs and blue eyes.

Hawkstrike- A brown tom with swift, black paws, and glaring yellow eyes.

Fernshade- A dark gray mottled she-cat with herb green eyes.

Apprentices

Moonpaw- A white she-cat with gray eyes.

Berrypaw- A russet tabby tom with leaf green eyes.

Cherrypaw- A russet and white she-cat with light green eyes.

Graypaw- A light gray and white she-cat with very light garnet eyes

Ripplepaw- A brown she-cat with light ray ears and sapphire blue eyes

Queens  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ravenwing- A gray she-cat with black stripes on her ears, legs, and tail. (Brown eyes. Expecting Blacknose's kits)

Wintereyes- A gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes. (Expecting Gingertail's kits)

Lilyfur- A light lilac cream Siamese she-cat with amber eyes. (Expecting Brackenpelt's kits.)

Elders

Brindletail- A ginger tom with fluffy graying fur and deep brown eyes.

Waterfrost- A small blue-gray she-cat with green eyes and graying fur.

Her eyes were glazed over in pain, but she wasn't aware of the fact she still had two more kits in her belly. With a push, they slid out, and she named them. There was a light gray she-cat, a brown tabby tom, a black tom with a white nose, and a black tabby she-cat. "Silverkit, Loudkit, Whitekit, and Bloodkit." Ravenwing named them proudly, her silver fur bristling with a shiver. "Silver kit, a beautiful and soon to be powerful she-cat, Loudkit, who will stand out from his clan mates, Whitekit, who will have powers his ancestor Dovewing did, and Bloodkit, who will become a proud, great leader who will not shed much blood between the clans and will have the powers to be immortal." Flowerpelt murmured to herself, thinking of there warrior names immediately. Silversong, Loudgrowl, Whitenose, and Bloodfoot. She realized one Bloodkit's paws were russet. Thats it, she thought.


	2. Early Years

SHADECLAN

Leader: Froststar- A gray tom with dark green eyes.

Deputy: Gingertail- A light cream tom with a dark ginger tail. (Amber eyes.)

Medicine Cat: Flowerpelt- Lilac she-cat with dark green eyes.

Medicine Cat Aprentice: (Not one for now)

Warriors:

Sparrowclaw- A black tom with yellow eyes. (Apprentice; Moonpaw)

Spiderfur- A black and white she-cat with amber eyes. (Apprentice; Berrypaw.)

Cloudstripe- A light gray tabby tom with white stripes and piercing blue eyes.

Leaf-fur- A cream she-cat black stripes on her back and sides like the lines of a leaf. (Brown eyes. Apprentice; Cherrypaw.)

Brackenpelt- A dark brown tom with a long, fluffy pelt and dark amber eyes.

Blacknose- A brown tabby tom with dark midnight blue eyes and a black nose.

Robinsong- A light brown she-cat with chocolate brown eyes. (Apprentice; Graypaw.)

Jayclaw- A thick pelted blue-gray tom with green eyes and large claws.

Shadowfoot- A gray tom with three white paws and a black paw. ( Amber eyes.)

Icewhisker- A white tom with icy blue eyes. (Apprentice; Ripplepaw.)

Rowantail- A light brown and cream tom with a russet tail, and deep gray eyes.

Russetlegs- A dark ginger cream she-cat with dark ginger legs and blue eyes.

Hawkstrike- A brown tom with swift, black paws, and glaring yellow eyes.

Fernshade- A dark gray mottled she-cat with herb green eyes.

Apprentices

Moonpaw- A white she-cat with gray eyes.

Berrypaw- A russet tabby tom with leaf green eyes.

Cherrypaw- A russet and white she-cat with light green eyes.

Graypaw- A light gray and white she-cat with very light garnet eyes

Ripplepaw- A brown she-cat with light ray ears and sapphire blue eyes

Queens  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ravenwing- A gray she-cat with black stripes on her ears, legs, and tail. (Brown eyes. Expecting Blacknose's kits)

Wintereyes- A gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes. (Expecting Gingertail's kits)

Lilyfur- A light lilac cream Siamese she-cat with amber eyes. (Expecting Brackenpelt's kits.)

Elders

Brindletail- A ginger tom with fluffy graying fur and deep brown eyes.

Waterfrost- A small blue-gray she-cat with green eyes and graying fur.

Her eyes were glazed over in pain, but she wasn't aware of the fact she still had two more kits in her belly. With a push, they slid out, and she named them. There was a light gray she-cat, a brown tabby tom, a black tom with a white nose, and a black tabby she-cat. "Silverkit, Loudkit, Whitekit, and Bloodkit." Ravenwing named them proudly, her silver fur bristling with a shiver. "Silver kit, a beautiful and soon to be powerful she-cat, Loudkit, who will stand out from his clan mates, Whitekit, who will have powers his ancestor Dovewing did, and Bloodkit, who will become a proud, great leader who will not shed much blood between the clans and will have the powers to be immortal." Flowerpelt murmured to herself, thinking of there warrior names immediately. Silversong, Loudgrowl, Whitenose, and Bloodfoot. She realized one Bloodkit's paws were russet. Thats it, she thought.


End file.
